Holiday
by Araceil
Summary: Slash, lime flavoured. Jonouchi takes a holiday and ends up in a bar in England. Maybe he should take a holiday more often.


**Yes I took my own challenge. Shut up. I got impatient. Anyway. Here's the first in the series, the original prompts were: HOLIDAY, WOLF, CAGE and SUSHI. Getting them into the one story was something of a brain bender so I decided to just do them separately because it was more fun.**

**First up is: **HOLIDAY**.**

* * *

_Warning: Contains lime. Also please note, I'm using the Japanese names._

Jonouchi Katsuya: Joey Wheeler

Otogi Ryuji: Duke Devlin

Mazaki Anzu: Tea Gardner

Honda Hiroto: Tristan Taylor

Kujaku Mai: Mai Valentine

Kawai Shizuka: Serenity Wheeler

Ishtar Ishizu: Isis Ishtar

* * *

Normally, he wouldn't consider hanging around in a seedy bar in England, quite usually he would have been happily bumming at Yuugi's place, watching the shop while he was on another one of his Journeys to save kittens and Duel Monsters the world over, drinking all his tea and abusing the DVD player and Playstation in the name of entertainment. Maybe having something of a game night with Honda and the others – what few of them happened to be in the Country at the time – where copious snacks and possibly more alcohol than was healthy got consumed or spilled. Then they would all stagger around in the morning to clean the place up because as tiny as Yuugi was he could wield a mean frying pan. The little hairball had also put on some muscle as well, so the frying pan was quite a viable threat.

Plus, Bakura owed him a favour or several and knew the best places to hide bodies. You didn't want to screw with either of them.

But no, he had been kicked out of the Game Shop by an overly concerned and somewhat maliciously amused Yuugi telling him to take a Holiday or something. Considering how he'd just gotten back from Egypt, Jonouchi's first instinct was to think that his little friend had gotten himself tangled up in something annoying and mystical again, a quick phone call to the Ishtars' later laid his worries to rest. No, Yuugi wasn't up to his scrawny little neck in Soul Thefts, the Apocalypse or Egyptian Gods. He was probably just suffering from lack of sleep.

So he decided to get himself some time off as the King of Games suggested, he'd never been to England before so he decided, what the hell, let's go visit Bakura, make sure he's not getting into any trouble because Gods Above knew that once you got swept up with the Millenium Items, Magic stuck to you like socks out of the drier and trouble inevitably followed close behind.

Finding Bakura turned out to be the difficult part.

Which led him to this seedy bar, nursing a cold one, wondering just when his albino Kleptomaniac friend was going to show up and, _Sweet Kami_, he hoped that woman wasn't trying to seduce him by fellatio-ing her beer bottle – she had to be the same age as Motou-jiisan! And she certainly hadn't kept as well as his old Duel Monster's Sensei.

Two hours later and the old woman had moved three seats closer, Bakura was no where in sight and Jonouchi was getting highly uncomfortable by the attention he was receiving now from the Bartender as well as the old woman who just _would not stop doing unclean things to that bottle!_ He felt ill.

He twitched slightly as someone flopped into the seat beside him, he nearly fell off his stool with relief that it wasn't the creepy old woman but instead a young man who looked like he had reached the end of his tether.

"Whiskey, no ice," he told the bartender, his voice hoarse as he slapped some cash on the bar.

The old woman leered at the new guy and Jonouchi could see why, he was rather attractive and this was coming from someone who hung around people like Yuug, Anzu, Mai, Otogi and – even though he would _never, ever_ say it out loud under pain of having his Soul ripped out and eaten, Seto Kaiba. 5'5" in height with pale skin and thick wild black hair, he wore a black hoodie slightly unzipped to allow a glimpse of a dark blue T-shirt to be visible, he wore a pair of baggy faded jeans that looked as though they had seen better days and a pair of battered combat boots on his feet. He had legs up to his fucking armpits and his face, while not classically beautiful, was sharp and cat-like with large exotic green eyes that knocked Jonouchi threw a loop. If this guy had been taller, a little broader and older, the Duellist could have sworn he was looking at Otogi Ryuji.

And apparently he had a temper if the way he turned to the old woman and actually _growled_ at her to take a hike before he put that bottle somewhere extremely uncomfortable. Jonouchi could have kissed him for that and that alone as the old woman paled rapidly, set her bottle down and high tailed it out of the pub.

"Thank you so much," he told the green eyed man, making him face him with a sour frown on his face, "That woman's been creeping me out all nice. Lemme get you the next drink in thanks."

The guy stared at him for a moment before shrugging a shoulder and slouching over the bar, accepting the tumbler of amber liquid from the bartender with a grateful nod, "I never say no to free booze, especially on nights like these."

* * *

When Harry got off work and crawled into the nearest muggle bar, the last thing he expected was to have a human hair curtain offer to buy him a drink for scaring off some sexually frustrated granny. But hey, he wasn't complaining, Curtain was cute and he was paying for booze. Which was more than most guys who tried to get into his pants did, usually it was a case of they came sauntering over, drunk as skunks, draping themselves and their beer breath over his shoulder and telling him exactly, in the crudest and graphic terms possible, what they wanted to do to him if they got him alone for an hour.

That was usually when the screaming and the begging for their mother's started, occasionally there would be urine, shit, vomit, a bit of blood depending on how irritated he was, but almost always, he would walk home alone that night. Thoroughly satisfied and relaxed, ready to go to work and deal with the Ministry of Morons the next morning. Legally, it wasn't Muggle Baiting if he didn't use his wand and really, he only hurt them a little bit, physically.

The night wore on though, and he found Curtains to actually be rather a charming individual, a little coarse but a very friendly and charismatic chap, on holiday from Japan because his diminutive best friend kicked him out of the house and told him to take a hike for a week. Then came the stories, apparently there was a Muggle Card Game that involved holograms (Harry dimly recalled Hermione going into technological orgasms over the thought) and he was considered one of the best in the world at this game. It hadn't been all that impressive to Harry to be honest, until Battle City was mentioned. At which point the Wizard had been all ears because the Summoning of several Egyptian Gods in the middle of a Muggle neighbourhood – or even atop a blimp and then _televised_ to the whole world had set the collective Magical Communities into coniption fits. Egypt had been the worst though, very very nearly had war almost broken out between Egypt and Japan. It took some _very_ fast talking on the behalf of the Japanese Ministry to prevent the Egyptian Ministries from storming Battle City and shutting the whole thing down.

Apparently Curtains was very famous.

Harry shrugged and wished him luck with that, which only made Curtains laugh.

Come closing time, they were only slightly buzzed and Curtains looked frustrated, "Damnit, can't believe I got stood up."

Harry arched an eyebrow at that as he shrugged into his jacket, Curtains caught his look and scratched at that thick mop of blond he called hair, "I was supposed to be meeting an old friend but he never showed. Damnit."

"Boyfriend?" Harry asked.

Curtains spluttered and then burst out laughing, "No, he's just a friend. I'm not sneaky enough to keep up with him," the blond explained with a fond smile and Harry nodded, inexplicably pleased with his knowledge. He was rather surprised, normally he would have been on his way home by now a little sweaty, a little bloody, leaving a few broken bodies behind and a despairing Bartender wondering how he was going to pay to have all the furniture fixed – Harry always paid them for the things he broke so he had yet to be banned from any of the Muggle establishments.

He glanced at Curtains from the corner of his eye, he wasn't much taller than he was, thick mop of blond hair, brown eyes that could give Bambi a run for his money, casual clothes, the swagger of someone who knew how to handle themselves in a fight and the promise of lean muscle hidden under those clothes. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his wild hair, in truth, it had been way too long since he'd slept with someone, if he showed even the slightest bit of interest in someone in the Magical World all their details would be _blasted_ across the Daily Prophet within a week and suddenly they would be a pariah in the Magical World so no one would go near him for fear of having their dirty laundry across the papers. And Harry had given up on a decent relationship after he found out about Ginny cheating on him through the news paper.

Still... what could it hurt? It was just sex.

"Since your friend stood you up... Wanna fuck?" he asked the blond flatly, glancing at him.

Jonouchi choked and stumbled slightly at the question, staring at him in shock, had he really just come out and asked that? Judging from the flat expectant look on his face, yes, yes he had and yes, he was expecting an answer. A coherent yes or no.

He thought about it briefly.

Alright, here was a very good looking guy he'd just met in a bar propositioning him, a guy he had spent the better part of the last three hours laughing and talking to, and possibly imagining naked when the conversation faltered for a while, at which point he would hastily find some topic to bring up before he did something fruity. Hell, for all he knew this guy was straight and as red-necked homophobic as they came. Apparently not.

"Yeah, alright. My hotel or your place?" he asked nonchalantly, trying not to appear as eager as he really was. He was nursing a serious case of blue-balls right now.

"Yours. My Boss has a bad habit of calling me in the early hours before I'm actually due for work, the language gets a bit colourful." Jonouchi grinned in amusement, that was something he wouldn't mind witnessing but he could guess that at the time, if he'd just been woken up, he'd be pretty pissed off. And at least the Hotel wouldn't ask questions or point fingers about him bringing a guy back to his room, he'd registered under the fake name of Joey Wheeler.

"Alright, I'm just up here around the corner."

* * *

Neither of them were particularly gentle when they finally reached Jonouchi's hotel room, 406, and got the door closed behind them.

The kiss was all clashing teeth, roaming hands and aggressive tongues, shoes and coats roughly being kicked or pulled off one another, Harry bit down harshly on Jonouchi's lower lip, making the blond growl and push the smaller male against the nearest wall. The dark haired male certainly didn't go willingly as he twisted his body and instead pushed the Duellist against it instead, their bodies grinding harshly together as trousers got too tight and clothes became too hot and constricting.

Tanned fingers tangled in black hair, pulling impatiently on Harry's skull to make him back off, "Bed," Jonouchi told him hoarsely, pulse thundering in his ears as green eyes regarded him rebelliously for a moment before pulling away and moving fully into the room, unzipping his hoodie as he went, allowing it to drop to the floor.

Jonouchi followed close behind, pulling his own clothes off as he went, briefly, he gave a thought to those finicky things that you needed to have safe sex with a guy, sure he had the condom in his wallet but he didn't have any lube and Harry, regardless of his picking up strangers in a bar, didn't seem like the type to just randomly carry around Lube on his person. Those thoughts were quickly forgotten as he found himself being shoved onto the bed and the Brit crawling on top of him, in fact, any kind of thought he may have been entertaining for the past five hours was promptly forgotten as he got the living daylights kissed out of him.

Harry was a little more coherent, he at least had the foresight to cast some cleaning charms and the like while Curtain was busy trying to fumble with his wallet. Come to think of it, they didn't even know each other's names yet...

Harry squawked a little in surprise as their positions were abruptly reversed and he found his shirt being roughly pulled over his head, hot lips attaching themselves to his neck and collar, teeth sinking into skin even as the Wizard began fumbling with the Duellist's jeans.

Whatever else the night would bring, at least they were both going to enjoy it.

* * *

Two hours later, lying in bed sleepy and sated, Jonouchi decided he should take more holidays in England.

And that Bakura deserved a punch in the eye as well as a drink.

* * *

**Yeah. I really couldn't follow through with the idea of the lemon here. I'm just... I suppose I'm a bit too girlish in that I just can't write that stuff unless its a pairing I've been working with for a while. **

**Hope you enjoyed though.**


End file.
